


Door to Door

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angsty mushy feelings at the end, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Low Plot smut, Merle is a Sex God!!!, Merle is a door to door salesman who pleases a lady on a bad day;), Oneshot, Smut, Sweetness, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle catches a woman on a very bad day but quickly makes her forget all about it;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door to Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> This is for Krissy because she sent me this awesome prompt and it was super fun to write. Thank you babe!!!!

 

_ **Door to Door** _

 

The whole house was arid and stifling, only increasing her agitation. The breaker must have been blown just after she left for work and now that she was home it felt like over a hundred degrees.

 She peeled off her black blazer and went down to the basement in her camisole and pencil skirt knowing she would be too afraid to touch the breaker box. Dying of electrocution on a day this horrible was tempting but she still couldn't touch it.

 Leigh got dumped at the end of the work day by her boss, and now she was stuck needing another job. He insisted she didn't have to go, but she didn't want to be within a million miles of him and his mind games.

 She was jobless, rejected and burning alive when there came a knock at the back door, and she growled in frustration. She fully expected it to be her ex-boss/boyfriend, so she pulled the door open without even considering that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

 A tall man is khakis, and a white dress shirt stood staring at her with a puzzled expression.

 

“Oh!” she said, feeling like a moron.

 

“Ma'am....are you OK?”

 

She was dripping with sweat and half dressed with eyes like a mad woman. She wasn't surprised at all that someone would think she wasn't OK.

 

“No...just a second.”

 

She held the door for him and stepped into the house to grab her blazer and then turned back to the entryway where he was standing.

 

“I'm sorry about this. What did you need?” she asked. Her face was flushed with anger, heat exhaustion and mild annoyance.

 

“Something tells me this isn't a good time to tell you I'm selling vacuums,” he winked.

 

“You got that right,” she laughed, despite all her pent up emotion.

 

“Your house is like a sauna!” he remarked.

 

“The breaker blew while I was at work, so the AC has been off all day...I'm having a day from hell,” she shrugged.

 

The man was tall and strong and had a brush cut. He looked like he'd lived and knew which way was up in the world. He looked nothing like her boss; he was a real man...she could tell by just looking at him.

 

“Do you want me to have a look?” he asked.

 

His eyes drifted over her camisole in a not so subtle way since she had neglected to button her blazer.

 

“Would you?” she asked in a sweet, suggestive voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

 

He turned to the basement door and set down his briefcase.

 

“Down there?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll be right back, OK?” he nodded before disappearing down the stairs.

 

Leigh had no idea what she was thinking by having a strange man in her house, but she was completely out of sorts, and he looked so good she decided to throw caution to the wind.

 She stepped into the bathroom and ran a cool washcloth over her skin to remove some of the sweat and sprayed some water lily body spray on, hoping he'd get close enough to smell it.

 

“Ma'am?”

 

She could hear his boots hit the landing already and then the AC kicked in. Leigh appeared from the bathroom with a huge smile.

 

“You're a lifesaver! Thank you...”

 

“Merle.”

 

“I'm Leigh.”

 

“It's no problem, Leigh. I couldn't leave you all hot like that....I mean...”

 

An aroused, evil, 'take me right now' grin fell over her face, and she waited for him to catch the drift.

 

“You're sending me some dangerous signals, girl.”

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

In a flash, he was walking toward her and taking her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, and she squeaked softly in surprise. She knew he was going to make her forget all about her shitty day and she couldn't wait.

 Screwing a vacuum cleaner salesman was hardly something she was going to add to her Christmas card, but she didn't care. She just wanted him, and she'd worry about the fall out later.

 He pushed her blazer back over her shoulders, and she slid her hands under the back of his shirt.

 He only broke the kiss long enough to scoop her up into his arms like newlyweds do and ask her where she wanted it.

 

“Everywhere,” she answered. He grinned and took her to the dining room. He set her on the edge of the table and swept a stack of napkins and newspapers onto the floor.

 He slowed it down a little and pulled her camisole over her head and then lay her down.

 

“You sure about this? I'm not gonna end up in jail for touching you?” he checked.

 

“No...please touch me.”

 

He unzipped her pencil skirt at the side of her waist and she set her feet on the surface of the table to lift her ass as he yanked it down. Her clothes were sticking to her body with a thin layer of perspiration and she giggled at the force he needed to use to get her skirt down.

 Merle sat down at the head of the table and took her behind the knees, sliding her right to the edge.

 

“Jesus,” she moaned when he kissed the inside of her knee softly.

 

“You taste so salty,” he teased. “I like it.”

 

He wasted no time getting to her panties where he kissed her through the silk.

 

“Oh my god!” she whined.

 

“Tell me you want it, Leigh.”

 

“I want it...please, I want it.”

 

He smirked, ripped her panties down and pushed her knees apart.

 He lay her legs over his shoulders and pulled her so close that her bum slipped just a little off the end of the table, but he held her up to his mouth.

 

“Oh Christ!” she cried out.

 

He dove in and licked her lips ferociously, she wanted it rough, and he seemed to know that.

 Leigh raised her arms over her head and lay them on the table, surrendering to him completely.

 

“I just might buy a vacuum at this rate,” she moaned desperately.

 

He laughed and pulled his face back to look at her.

 

“I might just give you one.”

 

He kept his eyes on hers and traced one finger over her pussy teasingly.

 

“Please!”

 

He pushed two fingers into her and rolled his tongue in intoxicating waves over her clit.

 She thought she might go blind with lust and lay her hands flat on the table at her sides, trying not to cum too fast.

 Soon she was unfastening her bra between her breasts and raising her back up off the table to get rid of it. Merle reached one hand up between her legs and teased her nipples, pinching lightly and then pulling only the slightest little bit. It's as if her nipples were sending direct messages to the heat brewing between her legs. This man knew just how to please a woman and she found herself dreading the end of the encounter.

She could feel his sexual influence flowing through every single vein, and it was getting to be too much.

 

“I have to...I have-”

 

“You do it then, honey,” he growled before returning right back to her pussy.

 

It rose up inside her, and she spread her legs wide, trying to imagine him deep inside her as the clouds formed and then rained down the sweet agony of release.

 

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Merle!”

 

She set her feet flat on the table and grabbed for the back of his head, rolling herself against his mouth and fucking his face until it dissipated.

 Merle stood up then and lay his hands on the table on either side of her open thighs.

 

“Is that all you want?” he asked.

 

“No...I want you inside me.”

 

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a condom from his coat pocket.

 

“Wait,” she interrupted as he dropped his pants to put it on. “Sit down.”

 

She pushed his boxers down to the floor and made him sit back down at the head of the table. She dropped to her knees and took his dick in her hand as he hissed in surprise. She looked up at his face and licked the head of his cock with a slight smile.  
“Holy hell,” he groaned as she lowered her open mouth down over him and then added some pressure.

Her lips covered her teeth as she increased the tension and then used her tongue to push him right to the edge where she wanted him. He was still sitting and holding the condom in his right hand with her kneeling between his thighs and sucking him into oblivion.

 

“I gotta have you, Leigh...I have to have you now.”

 

She got up and watched as he tore the wrapper open and slid the condom down his throbbing dick.

He grabbed her and plopped her ass down on the table before sliding into her and she fell weak instantly. He stretched her but not painfully at all, she just felt so satisfied inside. The width, the length the thrust of his hips, it was all so fucking good she'd never felt anything like it. She lay back on the table and he held her legs open behind her knees as he plowed into her body.

 

“You're so fucking gorgeous,” he uttered, reaching down to take her right breast in his hand.  
Within the next few minutes she brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and he never broke rhythm once.

 

“Fuck!” she whined.

 

He kept it up until he was just about ready to cum, and then he pulled her onto his lap on the kitchen chair and she rode it out. He growled into her chest, releasing all his demons with her.  
Out of breath and in disbelief at what they'd done, neither of them knew quite what to do. They clung to each other for a lot longer than really fit the situation. Merle kissed her neck softly and finally released his hold after a few minutes.

 

Afterward, they both felt so awkward and out of sorts that words were few and far between.

 

“I've never done something like this,” he said as he handed her some clothing he had thrown in the heat of passion.

 

“Me neither...I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now. You're not married, or anything are you?” she asked.

 

“No, are you?”

 

“No.”

 

She walked him to the door, already feeling unsure about everything. He kissed her goodbye and left his phone number, although he didn't expect to hear from her again.

 

It just seemed like the kind of thing that was meant to be buried and forgotten about although he didn't want to. He hadn't been with anyone in ages, and it had never felt as good as this.  
He got into his boiling hot work truck and finished his sales calls for the day but had no luck.

 

By nightfall he had been in Carlyle all day and knew he had no reason to return again. Merle parked at the edge of the prairie town to have a cigarette and play it over in his mind one more time before letting it go. He wanted to drive over to her house just to see if there was any chance she might feel the same but he figured she was probably trying to forget his face already. He told himself that you couldn't fall in love with someone just from having sex with them once but the smell of water lilies was still on his clothes and he could still taste her salty skin.

The sky was dark, and the first stars were appearing as he got back in his truck with a heavy sigh and began to drive away. 

Her text came within 5 minutes of leaving, and he pulled a U-turn that made his tires squeal when he read it.

 

_**~ I know this is crazy but can I see you again?** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
